Traits
Oh, what are Traits? Traits are attributes of a player that are added when they reach the maximum player stat limit. Traits can be upgraded depending on the amount of players killed. For example, Tenacity trait level 2 requires 60 players killed in order to level it up. Traits don't require shards or diamonds. It's more like on how well you are capable of to kill many players. Sometimes, it requires killing an amount of a certain leveled player. For example, Acceleration rate level 7 requires killing 3 level 40~50 players. * Note : Killed players are not reduced. Traits Tenacity This trait upgrades your health beyond the certain limit. Before unlocking Tenacity, you must have 1500/1500 total hp or 100/100 total stats. Required players to kill and upgraded amount of hp Tenacity level 1 : N/A Tenacity level 2 : 130 players (+ 50 hp) Tenacity level 3 : 180 players (+ 25 hp) Tenacity level 4 : 270 players (+ 30 hp) Tenacity level 5 : 350 players (+ 20 hp) Tenacity level 6 : 400 players (+ 35 hp) Tenacity level 7 : 450 players (+ 15 hp) Tenacity level 8 : 600 players (+ 25 hp) Tenacity level 9 : 1000 players (+ 25 hp) Tenacity level 10 : 1800 players (+ 75 hp) Tenacity level 11 : Kill 3 level 70 ~ 120 players (+ 100 hp) Tenacity level 12 : Kill 5 level 150+ players (+150 hp) Total HP increased : 550 hp Dodge Rate Dodge Rate is determined by how enemy spells are negated by the user, and by chance. This requires defense to be 100/100. Required amount of players killed and increased dodge chance percentage Dodge chance level 1 : N/A Dodge chance level 2 : 150 players (2%) Dodge chance level 3 : 200 players (4.3%) Dodge chance level 4 : 250 players (6.1%) Dodge chance level 5 : 300 players (8%) Dodge chance level 6 : 450 players (10.9%) Dodge chance level 7 : 800 players (11.7%) Dodge chance level 8 : 1000 players (13%) Dodge chance level 9 : 1450 players (16%) Dodge chance level 10 : Kill 6 level 110 ~ 120 players (17%) Dodge chance level 11 : Kill 3 level 200+ players (18.8%) Dodge chance level 12 : 5000 players (20.5%) At maximum level, user has 50% chance to reflect damage from enemy spells. Critical Chance Critical chance is based on a chanced percentage of increased damage beyond its limit. To unlock, it's required to have 100/100 power statistics. Critical damage is 750. Required amount of players killed and increased chance of crit dmg Crit Chance level 1 : N/A Crit Chance level 2 : 250 players (1.9%) Crit Chance level 3 : 475 players (3.2%) Crit Chance level 4 : 730 players (4%) Crit Chance level 5 : 900 players (8%) Crit Chance level 6 : Kill 4 level 60 players (12%) Crit Chance level 7 : 1150 players (15%) Crit Chance level 8 : 1500 players (18%) Crit Chance level 9 : 2000 players (22%) Critical Chance level 10 : Kill 10 level 40 ~ 80 players (23%) Critical Chance level 11 : Kill 8 level 200+ players (24%) Critical Chance level 12 : 7000 players (25%) At level 8, there is 30% chance to deal extra 10 damage for each bullet on multi projectiles Acceration Rate This trait is determined by how fast you get as you run farther from your point of destination. In short, it's based on how fast you accelerate. It requires 100/100 speed. Unlike most traits, it only reaches level 8. Acceleration stops when you walk or take a break. Required amount of players killed and by how fast you accelerate Acc rate level 1 : N/A Acc rate level 2 : 350 players (3% speed minimum, 6% speed maximum) Acc rate level 3 : 560 players (5% speed minimum, 8% speed maximum) Acc rate level 4 : Kill 7 level 10 ~ 30 players (7% speed minimum, 10% speed maximum) Acc rate level 5 : 800 players (11% minimum, 14% maximum) Acc rate level 6 : 1400 players (16% minimum , 20% maximum) Acc rate level 7 : 2800 players (22% minimum, 25% maximum) Acc rate level 8 : 5050 players (26% minimum, 30% maximum) Speed you have is increased by the minimum percentage, and maximum is the max speed you have when you keep on running. You can accelerate 0.5 speed per 2 steps.